Playing Kiss B
by Emma-D612
Summary: Songfic, basado en la canción Kiss B de Kim Jaejoong. La historia trata sobre un chico que es amante de una chica y del juego llamado Kiss B, el juego trata de besar las partes del cuerpo que empiezan con B, claro en inglés. Ya listo el capítulo


ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN KISS B DE KIM JAEJOONG, CONTIENE LIME, ASÍ QUE ESTÁ LA ADVERTENCIA. LAS FRASES EN CURSIVA SON FRASES QUE CONTIENE LA CANCIÓN. POR ÚLTIMO NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. DISFRUTENLA…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Playing KISS B

De nuevo estaba ahí, esperando el momento en que ella me llamara para vernos. En realidad la había visto la noche anterior, pero ella era mi adicción, _ella lo era todo_…

Esa situación había comenzado en el momento en qué ella había recibido la propuesta de matrimonio de parte de ese repugnante sujeto, el empresario Naraku Meng. Ella salió de su casa a media noche indignada con sus padres y vino a buscarme, a mí, su compañero, mejor amigo…

Finalmente mi celular sonó, quedamos de vernos en mi departamento a las once de la noche, hora en que ella está libre para ser solo mía. Estaba ansioso, estar con ella era lo más hermoso de mi vida. La hora acordada llegó y el timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y la tomé de la muñeca haciéndola entrar y sin decir nada más simplemente la besé. _Honestamente, en lugar de tomar su mano es mejor besarla…_

Comencé con el juego, _es lo que he estado esperando y ahora por fin tenemos tiempo_, pero como cada nuevo encuentro tú te vuelves tímida. "_No seas tímida, haz lo de siempre" _le digo con la certeza de que al escuchar mi voz tenga la confianza para amarme como siempre lo hace.

_Debo quitarte tu blusa mientras quitas mi camisa,_ comienzo yo con nuestro juego favorito, _Kiss__ B, _ella solo deja que bese su cuerpo, cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo las partes que empiezan con b las beso con aún más deseo, the back, su espalda tan sensible a mi rocé, breasts, solo para mí… Después de besar su cuerpo no pierdo tiempo y entro en ella, con cada embestida oigo sus gemidos y entre ellos sale mi nombre "Inuyasha".

_De la cama al suelo, de arriba-abajo, no quiero perderme ningún lugar y todo comenzó así, con un beso… _

Al terminar, el cansancio del éxtasis nos vence y quedamos dormidos. Me despierto una hora después, y la encuentro en mis brazos durmiendo plácidamente, su cabeza en mi torso desnudo, acariciaba su cabeza con mi mano y en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa de tenerla conmigo, pero un nudo en la garganta se presenta, tengo miedo de que así como me ama a mí amé a otro.

Se despierta mirándome con sus ojos chocolate, conoce tan bien mis gestos y mi mirada que no tarda en darse cuenta de que algo me molestaba.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa?- su dulce voz entró por mis oídos

-¿Qué te hace creer que algo pasa?- traté de evadirla, ella se separó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos e de su boca apareció una pequeña sonrisa

-No puedes engañarme, algo te molesta, ¿qué es?-. Suspiré resignado, no era posible evadirla y no sería capaz de mentirle

-Tengo cierto temor-

-¿Temor?-

-Prométeme que no amarás a otro hombre como lo haces conmigo- me detuve mirándola, parecía sorprendida de mi respuesta –_No ames a otro hombre o de lo contrario estaré decepcionado-_. Kikyô me miró y de pronto sus labios tocaron los míos

-Inuyasha, entiendo tu temor, después de todo estoy engañando a mi prometido y tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo contigo… es natural que pienses eso, pero quiero que sepas algo…- se detuvo un momento y prosiguió –al único que realmente amo, es a ti-

Ante su respuesta quede sorprendido y al reaccionar lo primero que hice fue aprisionarla en mis brazos y besarla. Era tan maravillosa, me entendía, me escuchaba, aunque se fuera a casar con otro, era mía. Estuvimos juntos _hasta que la mañana llegó,_ despertamos y nos dimos un baño.

En la puerta me despedí de ella y le día el primer beso del día, y le susurré al abrazarla "_llámame otra vez, ámame otra vez". _Ante esto ella sonrió y dejó mi departamento. Cerré la puerta y me asomé a la ventana, y vi como tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a su casa. _Mantennos en secreto de tu hombre…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BUENO ESTE FUE MI SEGUNDO ONE-SHORT ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SÉ QUE ESTÁ MUY CORTO PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA PARECIDO INTERESANTE.


End file.
